


Soft

by Jlv



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Link thinks of Rhett, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlv/pseuds/Jlv
Summary: Someone thinking of someone.





	Soft

He's so much softer than you'd think.

You'd look at him and you would think strong. Tough. He looks and sounds like alpha male personified - tall, broad, deep voiced, loud. Maybe even a little scary, a little intimidating.

He can, at times, be all those things. And more if he gets angry. But that's few and far between, because when you know him...

Oh, but when you know him, really know him...

Quiet, often shy. Sometimes insecure. 

A voice like amber honey. Sweet and healing.

Hands so gentle and so very delicate when that is what's needed.

Wild eyes that look at you like the sweetest rain and the warmest sun combined. A calming haven in a stormy world. 

He'll hold you so tight and so close. He'll whisper in your ear that it's ok. He'll wrap himself around you in the darkest, coldest night and warm you. He'll take all your manic madness and ground you, not letting you lose yourself. 

He'll cry for you when you can't. 

He'll love you forever if you let him.

Link traces fingers upwards, fluttering across that broad chest to his shoulder and lets his thumb trace over a crop of freckles there.

He knew him so very well. And he was so very loved.


End file.
